Living the Life of Jade West
by 903connie101
Summary: Jade's life from the beginning of her time at Hollywood Arts through her career and maybe more... Bade and Cade and Jandré friendship :) Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Living the Life of Jade West**

**This Victorious FanFiction will be about Jade's life from the start of Hollywood Arts and her school life there and beyond into her future and possibly more. Because I am a huge fan of BADE and Cade (friendship) that will definitely be included. This will become a multiple chapter story, so with no further a due I present you with Chapter One... **

Today is the day I've been looking forward to for the whole of the summer holidays. I don't let anyone see it though because I'm Jade West and Jade West never gets excited. It's 7:00 in the morning. I hate mornings, but never the less I get up because today is my first day at Hollywood Arts and first impressions are vital. I take my time getting changed into my black T-shirt with a red-eyed owl across the front of it. Pulling on my black jeans I begin the debate of shoes to wear. In the end I decide on my black classic lace-up Doc Martens. After brushing out my long brown hair with purple streaks I put on a selection of jewellery and head down the pearly white stairs into the kitchen. Everything in this house is either white or silver since my father's new wife moved in, another person to add to the list of people I hate, Genevieve. She is an interior designer and claims to know everything about it. After my mum and dad split up because of her she was quick to move in a redesign the whole place to get rid of any trace of my mother. The only room she did not redesign was my room. I kept it the way it always has been. I walk into the kitchen and start the coffee machine. Coffee is one of the things that I love, and that is a very small list of things. After swallowing my cup of coffee I quickly make my way out the front door towards the bus stop to take me to my new school. My father has no interest in the arts so he said if I wanted to go to Hollywood arts then I would have to get there myself because he wasn't going to drive me. To be honest it didn't really bother me in the slightest, I'd always been independent of my parents and that wasn't going to change now. The bus was 35 seconds late, 35 seconds late can you believe that? So much for reliable public transport. The bus was packed with kids all on the way to school some heading to Hollywood Arts like me other heading to my old school North Ridge. That was school my dad had wanted me to stay at but I hated it there so I auditioned for a place at Hollywood Arts and I got in so I transferred. Repercussions of me hating North Ridge is that I hate everyone and everything associated with that school. I am mean. It is a fact known to everyone who has ever met me. The poor kid sitting on the front seat was about to experience this.

"Move!" I scream. The kid jumped right out of the seat and moved as far away from me as he could. Taking advantage of the free seat I just created I decided to sit down and wait for the 15 minute bus journey to Hollywood Arts to begin.

It took 20 minutes because some other stupid kids decided to get on the bus. Once we arrived at Hollywood Arts I made sure that I had picked up my Gears of War bag before getting of the bus. I will never forget walking through the doors to Hollywood Arts for the first time. It was like a dream come true, it screamed everything I wanted to do sing, act, write and direct. It was amazing. I didn't stand in awe though because that would show weakness, and weakness is something I will never show again. The grade 12's are waiting at the doors welcoming us in. I go to the furthest timetable desk to get my time table.  
"Jade West" I say to the boy on the other side of the table. He looks up at me and flashes me a flirtatious grin. I've been getting this sort of attention for about two years now and it's never bothered me because I know that all those boys are chasing something they can never have. I told my self this when my parents split up. Never fall in love it's a fake trap that ends in nothing but broken hearts.

"Jade West huh, are you new here?" The boy asks.  
"Yes I am, now give me my damn timetable!" I say frustrated.  
"All right feisty, I'm Ryder Daniels. I'm in the year above you..."I walk away before he has more time to continue the conversation he was trying to strike up with me. I glance at my timetable to see where my locker is and what my combination code might be. Opening it up I can see that the grade 12 who had this locker before me was obviously a cheerleader but the pinkness and the amount to pom-pom strands left in there. _'That will need to be fixed' _I think to myself. After preparing my locker a little I decide to head to my homeroom with a teacher called Mr. Sikowitz. What kind of name is that? Arriving in the classroom there is only one other person in the room. The girl had brown hair and was playing with a purple toy giraffe. She turned around to look at me, the hugest smile spread across her face. Ugh, I hate smiles.  
"Oh my gosh hey my name is Cat, haha like the animal!" She squeals. I can already see she is was to happy for my liking.  
"What's your name? I know what let's be friends actually I have a better idea lets be best friends because you're really pretty and I've always wanted a pretty best friend!" Cat squealed again starting to jump up and down clutching the giraffe.  
"My name is Jade and no." I snap. Cat looks devastated by my answer and begins to cry. I don't really care I walk over to the other side of the class room and plonk myself down on a seat pulling out my phone and pretend to text someone. Cat is still crying two minutes later and it was starting to irritate me.  
"Could you shut up for 10 minutes? your sobbing is giving me a head ache." I state. She stops crying and looks at me.  
"I'm sorry Jade, its just I don't have any friends here and I really wanted to have one. I'm sorry for getting you so angry." Cat then just sat silently holding tightly on to her giraffe. I ignore her apology but something inside realises that I have no friends here either. Not that I've ever had a real friend before. I decided then that it might not be so bad to have one friend at this school so I don't look like a loser. Maybe keeping Cat around might not be such a bad idea.  
"Ok fine we can be friends, but just friends." I say in a slow and mocking tone. Cat shrieks with joy and comes over and hugs me. I hate hugs. I push her off and she sit down next to me and starts talking.  
"Yea Jadey! This is Mr. Purple he's a stuffed giraffe but you can't tell him because he doesn't know that."  
"A, Never call me Jadey again and B, I don't care." I say. She doesn't seem to get the message that I don't want to talk and continues talking to me.  
"Here is my number Jade and we can text each other everyday, you can even come over to my house for a sleep over with Mr. Purple and I. It would be so much fun. I love having a best friend." I take cats number so I can actually have at least one contact on my phone that I mildly care about. Other people now begin to enter the room. An awkward looking boy with a puppet is the first to enter followed by three red headed girls who look like they belong on the cheerleading squad. A dark skinned boy holding a keyboard is the next to enter, he is obviously a piano player. People are now come in with groups that have already been made or by themselves looking for somewhere to sit. Cat is still blabbering to me about her purple giraffe when I notice that someone ha decided to come and sit down on the other side of me. I turn my head to get a good look at this boy. He has tanned skin and toned muscles. Obviously he is a player. Losing interest completely in the boy I continue to stare at the front to the class waiting for something exciting to happen. My thoughts are interrupted when the boy next to me starts talking.  
"Hey, my name is Beck, you are?" I didn't notice it before but I realise now that this boy has insanely good-looking hair. Beck's deep brown eyes look at me waiting for me to turn

my head to answer. When I do our eyes lock and I feel a pull, a tug, something inside me turns that I have never felt before.  
"Jade, I'm Jade West." I answer and turn my head back to the front of the classroom ignoring any further questions the boy might have. Even though I try to concentrate on the crazy teacher, whom I'm guessing is Mr. Sikowitz, I can't get the image of those brown eyes out of my brain. It's like they are stuck and aren't going away.

**There you are the beginning of this multi-chapter story. I will update as much as possible. Please if you have a spare second could you leave a review thanks. **

**- 903connie101 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews it means a lot :) Chapter 2 here we go…**

My first lesson of the day started with history of the arts. It bored me to death, even though I had Cat sitting next to me blabbering on about random things I still managed to space out for 90% of the time. Second period was Tech Theater and Cat actually didn't have that class with me thank god. I made my way to the black box theater. I was the last one to arrive so I had to take a seat at the back next to a curly haired geek. When I looked over at him I saw him beginning to drool over me. Ewe. I sat there in disgust when he put a piece of paper in my lap,

_Hey there my name is Sinjin Van Cleef_

_Do you want to go out with me sometime?_

_I got girls lining up for me so take it as a special offer _

_xxxx_

That was it, I got up and grabbed my bag and moved over to the other side of the theater. It gave me space away from him but it didn't stop the creepy stares he was giving me. I looked to see who the new person I was sitting next to was. The girl was blonde. I hate blondes so I have no intention to speak or communicate with her in any way. The rest of my tech theatre class was spent trying to dodge Sinjin's paper airplanes that he kept throwing at me. I was more than ready for first break when the bell rang for class dismissal. I was in a terrible temper now and any freak that decided to get in my way had better watch out because I was about to explode. While I was angrily throwing books in my locker I started to feel some one breathing down my neck.

"No! For the one hundredth time Sinjin I will not go out with you!" I scream into my locker. When I could still feel his hot breath on my neck turned around to punch him in the face, but to my surprise it wasn't Sinjin standing behind me. It was the Ridley boy or whatever from this morning.

"What do you want," I ask him impatiently.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me later?" The boy asked with a flirty grin planted on his face, and his eyes glued to my breasts.

"No" I state and try to move away, but he grabs my hand and turns me around to face him again. I groaned in frustration.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Why not? Why not? Well I'll tell you why not, I don't like you and I don't go out with people I don't like." I start to walk away when I remember something else, "And also no one wants to go out with a guy who stares at nothing but your boobs." I hear a couple of snickers from around me before I walk away. Cat found me sitting in the janitor's closet cutting up a bin.

"Hey Jadey I saw that cute guy from tenth grade talking to you what did he want? Did you know I love my little pony? The ponies are so cute I just want to have all of them living in my house." She giggles.

"I told you not to call me Jadey!" I yell. Cat starts to whimper because I yelled at her.

"I'm not angry at you, I'm just frustrated because I've been asked out like 100 times already today. Most by the same creepy guy but the other but some stupid player dude from the grade above us and I'm just sick of it." I say. Wow that was weird I actually let out my feelings in a non-violent way. NO, this is not happening. Jade West never tells anyone what she's feeling, ever. I storm out the door off to third period hoping that I will be better than the first two periods I've had today. Thank god, it was acting with that crazy teacher Sikowitz. Something I actually like to do. I made my way down to a seat and Cat followed close behind me making sure she got a seat next to me. We had barley sat down before Cat was standing back up again shouting,

"Robbie, Robbie over here!"

"Oh, hey Cat." The curly haired boy with a puppet said.

"Robbie this is my best friend Jade." Cat introduced me.

"Hey Jade!" Robbie said. The next part of the conversation I did not expect to hear.

"Hey hot thang want to catch up later, maybe catch a movie with me or something." The puppet said. I stare at the boy in disbelief, did he really just make the puppet say that. I pulled my meanest face at the boy and he screams a girlish scream before going to sit down next to Cat.

"Heya Jade." A new voice from beside me says. Before I even turn to look who it is I speak out just as a warning to the person,

"If you ask me out or anything similar to the cause, I swear I will punch you right in the face before you can finish the sentence."

"It's ok you can be assured I won't do that right now." He says. I turn to face them after the confirmation that I won't be asked out. It was the perfect haired boy form this morning.

"What do you want?" I sneer.

"I don't want anything, I was just going to ask how you were liking Hollywood Arts and stuff compared to you know, North Ridge." He asks.

"Anything is better then North Ridge. No doubt about that. Though here there are some really strange kids." I state in a bored tone of voice. Beck was about to ask me something else when Sikowitz entered the classroom.

"Hello class of youngsters, my name is Sikowitz and I am your acting teacher this year. Right lets start with something easy like… improv. Beck you lead the first group because you've been at this school before and know what improv is. " I groan. Beck gets up on stage and starts picking his group.

"Right I want… André, Callie, Cat, Eli and… Jade." I groan again as I stand up and make my way to the stage. Sikowitz now turns to the class.

"Max, you give us a place to set the scene."

"A graveyard!" Max shouts. I smile, I love graveyards, and they're my favorite place to be.

"Alright, now… Robbie give us an idea to work around." Sikowitz says to Robbie.

"Um… they see a Ghost." He says.

"Ah a ghost very nice. Now action!" Sikowitz yells.

"Hey Callie why don't go and see grandma today?" Eli asks Callie.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea. Can Cat come with us?" She asks taking Cat's hand.

"Are you going to come Beck?" Callie asks looking up at Beck.

"Yep I'm coming I just hope that the creepy guard André won't be there." Beck says. They act as if they are opening the gate to the grave yard and walk on in being careful where they put their feet. André, the guard starts heading to the group but I is quick to stop him by putting my hands around his neck and whispering in his ear so that only he could hear what I was planning,

"Scream and then drop to the ground dead." I said. André quickly did as I said. I repeated the process to the next character and the next one. My plan was to kill all of them of and then take they're body and get them to act like me but that didn't happen when the last person, Beck, was about to get strangled. He stopped me and said,

"Stop ghost don't take my life I have a better idea." Beck says covering up his neck.

"What could your proposal be boy?" I ask in a creepily husky voice. Beck looks at me,

"The kiss of life, a kiss which will bring you back to this earth and you will live as long as I and because I am young you would have a long time to live in this earth."

"That is a very good excuse but how do you know it will work?" I ask in the same voice. Beck doesn't hesitate afterwards. He leans down to grab my face and put his lips to mine. Sparks begin to fly across my body at his touch. I pull away and to make a dramatic end I drop to the ground and Beck looks down with a smirk on his face. The class erupts in applause.

"Excellent, excellent you to, that was amazing. Wow." Sikowitz say coming up and patting us both on the back.

"Don't touch me!" I snap at Sikowitz and storm back to my seat.

"Okay then. Now class after that exciting piece of acting it brings me to my next point. Everyone who comes to Hollywood Arts must complete The Bird Scene before they can enter and or participate in any school play." Sikowitz says.

"So do we get to perform it now?" I ask in a bored tone.

"No, just come and get a copy of the play." Sikowitz says. I get up and grab a copy before walking out of the class room as the bell signaled for class dismissal.

"Jade!" I hear Sikowitz yell my name. I turn to look at him. "Have you ever considered acting as a future career, because from what I saw today I think you would do a remarkable job in that industry." Sikowitz asks.

"Why would I be here if I hadn't." I reply simply, and then storm out of the classroom. I hate questions. Period 4 went by in a flash it was so boring, so by the time I arrive outside for lunch I was starving. I head over to a truck, which seems to be selling food. Barging my way through a line of grade sevens, I ordered a large black coffee and a wrap. After getting my food I look around for Cat. When I see her she starts waving at me to come over. Sighing, I make my way over to the table where she and the puppet boy were already sitting.

"Why is he here?" I ask putting my stuff down and taking a seat.

"Oh I invited Robbie to come have lunch with us." Cat replied coming to sit next to me. I groan in response to this. Cat and Robbie get carried away in conversation and I then go into my own world and think as I sip my coffee, until I am disturb by thought by another person asking me a question.

"Mind if we sit?" Beck asks signaling to the seat next to me.

"Whatever." I say in the same bored tone as always.

"This is André by the way. He's been going to school here with me for two years." Beck introduces André. I groan again. They tried to talk me into conversation but failed miserably and ended up talking to Cat and Robbie who seemed to want to talk. I just sat there and sipped my coffee thinking. The rest of the day went quickly and before I knew it, it was midnight and I was turning out the lights to go to bed thinking about what the future had in store for me.

**Sorry guys for the late update but I'm on half term now so I'll be able to update more this week. Please leave a review. Thanks guys**

**- 903connie101 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waking up wasn't so hard today because I couldn't wait to go to Hollywood Arts again, my dream school. Yes, I may only be 14 but I already knew I was born to be on Broadway. That is where I was going to end up, or in the movies. After applying my thick black eyeliner I made a quick dash down the stairs and out the door before I had to deal with the evil glares that Genevieve gave me. Unfortunately for me my dad has prime custody so that means I only get to see my mom and escape Genevieve one weekend a month. I made my way off the bus and made a beeline towards my locker. Today I'd brought all the equipment to decorate it, black spray paint and scissors. I love scissors. I threw all of my books out of my locker and started to shake up the spray paint bottle. I painted the whole interior and exterior of my locker with the paint, leaving only the last detail. The scissors, I took a few steps away from my locker and picked up my first pair of scissors. After about a second of anticipation I through the scissors forward towards my locker. The piercing sound of metal against metal was music to my ears as I got another pair of scissors out and at the ready. I threw about eight pairs of scissors in to my locker door then decided that I was finished for now. I threw the books I didn't need into my locker and turned around to find a certain brown haired girl staring up at me.

"What do you want?" I asked Cat.

"I like how you decorated your locker." She said. I nodded and began to walk off, Cat trailed along behind me to registration. I was early again but this time there were more people in the classroom. Robbie and the puppet were there so naturally happy Cat ran over to them and started talking about her random crazy subjects. I took a seat next to her but ignored her conversation with Robbie. I was off in my own dark world when André came and sat next to me.

"What's up Jade?" He asked

"Nothing just sitting here waiting for the night to come." I said staring of into the non-existent distance.

"Are you going to ask me what's up?" André asked after working out that I was staring at nothing in particular.

"No." I stated.

"Ok, well, I'm going to tell you anyway. Principle Eikner has given me permission to write the musical score for the new upcoming musical that Hollywood Arts is putting on. André said getting all giddy and excited, this quietly impressed me.

"That's pretty cool man, play me something." I said. André without a word pulled up his keyboard and began to play. The music was actually not bad and coming for me that was a huge complement.

"Nice." I stated.

"Are you going to audition? The play is about a woman who is married to a husband who beats her and she runs away from him to be with the man she loves. Pretty cliché I know, but I think you'd kick ass as the lead role." André said with not hesitation in his speech. I felt my self begin to smile a bit and then suddenly I turned that smile into a frown again.

"I might audition, but if I do then you have to audition with me." I say.

"No way, I'm the music man not the actor. That's Beck but I bet that he is probably going to audition for the musical." I nodded at André's statement and the turned to face the centre of the small raised stage that Sikowitz had just walked up onto. He took the register just in time before the bell went and everyone had to go off to period 1.

The bell for 3rd to start went off and Cat and I headed off to Sikowitz's classroom to get ready to perform our bird scenes. I had just memorised all my lines Cat had actually got a bird for the scene others had gotten props especially for it. Cat and I were sitting near the front of the class when Beck and André arrived together. They came and sat next to me leaving the seat next to Cat to be filled up by Robbie and, as I found out in first period, Rex.

"You all ready to do your Bird scene?" André asked form beside me. I nodded.

"OMG there is an alligator charging through the hall way!" Sikowitz yelled from behind all of us. Immediately my reaction was to pick up my bag before the 'just kidding, just kidding' and realised that it was all a joke to get our attention.

"Right class today we have five performances of the Bird scene. Please welcome, Kristy!" Sikowitz announced. Kristy moved her rocking chair into the middle of the stage and began her performance,

"It was 1963 when my husband left me, alone. Living on the prairie was a dreary existence." She was awful. She had no expression in her voice or face, how Sikowitz was going to be able to pass her I had know idea.

"Well that's it can I get of the stage now?" She asked.

"Yes, well done you've passed go and sit down." Sikowitz said. "Our next Bird scene will be preformed by… Jade West." I walked up onto the stage and began my piece,

"It was 1963 when my husband left me, alone. Living on the prairie was a dreary existence." I started. I could tell I have the audience captivated as I continued. I was at the part where the lady started talking to the bird, when I noticed in the crowd Beck was staring at my every movement with his jaw hitting the ground. If I wasn't doing a performance right now I would of laughed at him.

"And my question reigned true until that afternoon, when the bird left, and so did my spirit." Everyone started clapping unlike at the end of the other girl's performance.

"I was good wasn't I?" a said to André as I went to sit down.

"What was that Jade." Sikowitz piped up from behind me. It startled me a little.

"Why do you care, I just was asking André what he thought." I screamed in his face.

"Well you just failed the bird scene." Sikowitz said in my face. He did not know whom he was messing with and that sentence may have just earned him the death penalty.

"I failed huh, I failed, well I'll tell you who failed! You failed at being a teacher my performance was and is the best performance you will see today, just watch you'll see." I screamed.

"You just passed the bird scene Jade!" Sikowitz said, apart from the fact that I was relieved that I had passed I felt no more need to talk to this teacher. "See the point is Jade" I cut him off screaming,

"I don't want to know Sikowitz!" then stormed off to sit down again.

"It was actually really good by the way." André and Beck said simultaneously.

"Well obviously you enjoyed it Beck, you had your mouth hanging open." I said smugly. I sat down at turned to look at him, and I could have sworn I'd seen the Beck Oliver blush. _Haha that is something I will have to tease him about later. _

By the time Friday rolled around I was totally in to the rhythm of going to and from Hollywood Arts. I also could safely say that I can just about bare being around Cat, Beck and André but not so much Robbie and his annoying puppet, Rex. Today was the day for auditions for the new musical at Hollywood arts called Scandal. I was auditioning for the lead role of Mandy. Though it was rare for a ninth grader to get the lead, I was pretty sure I had this down pact. I arrived outside the black bow theatre at my designated time. I put my ear to the door to listen to the girl in there at that moment. I had to hold in the snicker that was trying to escape my mouth. I bet it was Kristy. I took a seat knowing I was leagues ahead of her. It was another 10 minuets before I was called in.

"So Jade you auditioning for the role of Mandy, is that correct." A teacher asks me.

"Yes" I say trying to sound not as above it all as I usually do.

"Alright lets hear what you've got."

"Why? Why does Martian beat me?" I start the monologue, "All I've ever been is a good wife to him, and Daniel, why does he care so much? I am a woman of sorrow and despair. I don't know what I shall do." I finish and begin the solo song that starts after. "I don't know why this happens, something I can't define, but all I know is that it can't be right for me, to be stuck and unable to live, to sit and cry instead of living my life. I know I should leave, I know I should go, but sometime it's not that easy for me." I had André give me the back up music to work to so I knew I was in tune. By the time I had finished the song all the pens had been dropped and one teacher was staring at me in awe.

"Well will put the results up on the board before the end of the day. Thank you Jade." Another teacher said. I walked out of the black box theatre with a tiny smile on my face. Performing is the only thing that gets the real smile out of me. I had to be quick to hind it because no one could ever see me smile. I could never let that happen. I was just about to turn the corner when I heard people talking. Because I am Jade, and I enjoy humiliating people I decided to listen in to their conversation.

"Why don't you want to go out with me?" I hear the girl complain in a squeaky girl voice.

"Because I don't know you and I don't like you." The boy said.

"But I'm hot, I'm a cheerleader, and I'm amazing at the performing arts. You can't do better then me." The girl whined.

"Could you please leave me alone, I need to go to my audition now." The boy asked

"Awe, but Becky you can't leave your girlfriend here alone. Can't you walk me back to class." She whined again. Wait, did she just say Becky? I laughed to my self.

"You are not my girlfriend A and B no I have an audition to go to, see ya." 'Becky' said. I heard footsteps come my way and I quickly made up my composure, so it didn't look like I'd been listening. I walked around the corner and slammed straight into Beck.

"Oh my god, sorry Jade I didn't mean to bump into you, are you okay?" Beck spilled out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, bye." I said and then began to walk away. I was thinking on the way back to class if I walked into Beck then he was probably the 'Becky' the cheerleader was talking about, oh Beck was going to hear about this later.

Lunch took its time and I was starving by the time it came around. I pushed my way through the line and ended up a sandwich and a large coffee. Slipping in the two sugars, I walked towards the table that Cat, Robbie, André where sitting. I placed down my bag and took a seat next to Cat. They were all talking randomly and that when I decided I'd bring up Beck's cheerleader.

"So, Beck, some gossip has been going around that you and a cheerleader has hooked up. That true?" I ask in my intimidating tone as I took a sip of my coffee.

"OMG, Ashley asked me out earlier and now thinks she is my girlfriend. It's so annoying because she isn't even the girl I like." Beck said rubbing his head.

"So, you do like a girl?" André asked thinking through Beck's last words. Beck turning quite red suddenly realised what he had said and tried to excuse himself from the table.

"No way not now, you are not leaving this table now." I say this time.

"You know I really don't want to talk about this." Beck said trying to get away from the conversation.

"Ah ha you do like someone. I knew it." André yelled.

"Look Jadey the cast list for Scandal has just gone up." Cat squealed as she ran off towards the bulletin board. I took off after her but before I left I heard André say to Beck, 'we are talking about this later.'

We got to the front so we could see the cast list. Cat squealed when she saw that she got the part she wanted of Tracy, a friend of Mandy. I looked for my name and there it was at the top of the list, Jade West as Mandy Flicker. I smiled slightly and then let my eyes drift down to see who had gotten the other parts, Ryder Daniels as Martian, Beck Oliver as Daniel Parks, Georgina Campbell as Fiona. The list went on. I turned away from the list to face the glaring eyes of the seniors. They obviously weren't impressed that two ninth graders had gotten the lead roles in a musical.

"Hey Jade," I heard my name being called out from in front of me. I turned to face Ryder. "Looking forward to our kissing scene at the begging of the play." He winked at me. I shuddered.

"Jade," I heard André call out this time. I was about to walk over when I saw Beck take André's hand out of the air and pull him towards a classroom door. Me being the curious person that I am I wondered over to the classroom door to find out what they were talking about.

"Dude that was not cool." Beck said

"Well you should tell her, I mean come on you never keep things away from anyone." André replied.

"I know but she is different and I'm kind of scared of her she can me quite, you know what I mean." Beck said cautiously.

"Come on, man up. Jade isn't that scary. That's what she wants you to think. I bet if someone was really close to her they'd say she was probably one of the most caring and interesting people they'd come across." André reassured Beck. _Oh, no that was so not true wait, what they are talking about me. Why would they be talking about me? _I cast my mind back to the conversation and take a quick intake of breath and run to the janitor's closet as fast as I could. _Someone likes me, no not another person, oh god what the… Beck likes me? The boy with the perfect hair and the eyes I seem to drown in? Jade, stop thinking like that you idiot you do not get feelings like… oh shit did I just use that word, No. This cannot be happening. Jade West does not get feeling for another person let alone a boy in the same class. No this has to stop. _ I fix up my mental state before opening the janitor closet door. I walk out side and the first person's eyes I meet are Beck's, and in that moment I knew I had lost that battle with myself. _Damn, you Beck._

**Hey guys tell me what you think by PM of leave a review :) The italics are Jade's thoughts by the way if you hadn't worked that out.**

**- 903connie101 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and PM's guys :) I try to use your advice. OK less banter more writing. Here you go Chapter 4.**

The bell rang and I made a quick dash to my locker to grab my history of arts book and my P.E kit. Even though we are a performing arts school we still have to do sport. I found Cat and we made our way off to fifth period. When we got there, Cat and I went straight to the back of the classroom.

"Hey Jadey, do you want to come to my house this afternoon?" Cat asked. As much as I didn't want to discover what was in this perky pink girl's house. I didn't have anything else to do.

"I told you not to call me Jadey! But sure fine I'll come over meet me at my locker at the end of the day." I say to her.

"Kk, um Jadey?" Cat mumbled

"What did I say about the name…" I growled

"Well I was just going to say thanks for being my best friend. I love having one." Cat smiled up at me. For a moment Cat hit a soft spot of me that I never even knew I had. Then I felt a little hand crawl into mine. I let it sit there for a moment, before yanking my hand away. For the first time ever, Cat sat next to me in silence. We finished off History of arts getting our first project for the semester; study the background of a famous type of dance. We left class and headed off to P.E. I got changed into my black tank top and dark red shorts while cat got into a bright pink t-shirt that said 'I heart LA' on the front. Walking out into the gymnasium was weird. All the groups were clearly segregated from one another the cheerleaders were all on one side of the gym with their boyfriend footballers. The other half of the gym held the other kids. Cat grabbed my hand and ran straight off to the side were the cheerleaders were. I quick shook out of Cat's weak grip and raised my voice,

"No I'm not going over to those annoying perky cheerleaders who drool over Beck." I clasped my hands over my mouth after I said that. Cat gave her little girlish giggle,

"Oh, looks like Jadey has a crush, hehe"

"No Cat no I don't have a crush." I stated

"Yes you do but don't worry I won't tell Beck, hehe." She giggled again.

"No I don't… Cat, no I'm not going over there, Cat no stop dragging me." I was flailing my arms about trying to get free of her harder grasp this time. When Cat had successfully gotten me over to the group of cheerleaders they all had stopped talking.

"What do you think two weirdoes like you are doing here." A blonde bimbo stated.

"Oh I just wanted to come talk to you guys because you looked fun to be around." Cat smiled.

"Well we," She motioned her finger around the group of popular kids, "don't want your sorry little pink ass and your freaky Goth friend here." Cat was almost in tears when she heard that, and that pushed me right to the edge.

"Ok bimbo you listen to me." I started, walking closer to her, "You do not insult my friends and secondly," I pulled out my pair of scissors that I always keep on me and put them underneath her chin to make her look up at me, "I'm not a Goth, I just wear black. Do you have a problem with that?" The blonde looked at me and swallowed.

"Well at least I don't need a pair of scissor to defend me like the freak standing in front of me does." Then she smirked. I blew a casket.

"Ok bitch that does it." I dropped my scissors and lifted my hand, but before I could take a swing at the girl someone grabbed my hand and put their other hand around my waist. They pulled me away from the girl and stood there, holding me so I couldn't run away and try and hit her again. I was now fuming with anger.

"You know hitting her won't help the situation." A familiar voice said into my ear. I tried to shake out of the grip but it was too strong.

"Let go of me I don't know who you are!" I shouted, that's when I noticed that Cat had stopped crying but had started giggling.

"Awe you guys are so cute." She giggled. I stopped squirming and spoke,

"Beckett Oliver, get your hands away from my waist or I swear to God I will elbow you so hard it will wind you." I whispered sharply.

"Beck what are you doing holding her like that!" A new blonde shouted. "She is a freak and a weirdo." I managed to wiggle my way out of Becks grasp and stormed right out of the gymnasium door. I slid down the wall and started to raw angry red lines on my bare legs. Even though I was now outside I could still here all the commotion going on from inside the gym.

"Beck, if you walk out that door after her, we're over." The blonde shouted at Beck.

"I was never with you to begin with." I heard Beck's voice shout, close to the door. The door opened revealing Beck.

"Hey are you… Oh my gosh Jade stop." Beck knelt down to the ground and held on to my hands.

"You can't tell me what to do." I snapped, pulling my hands out of Beck's grasp. I stopped drawing the lines on my legs.

"I don't need your help." I said to Beck as he came and sat down next to me.

"Ok but I'm still going to it here." He said.

"Well I don't want you to." I replied.

"Don't let Ashley and Grace get to you. They are just jealous of you."

"What do I have that they would be jealous of?" I asked.

"Well for starters, you are millions of times better looking then them. Then you got the lead in the new musical and you have all of the guys in the school attention. They aren't used to not being the apple of every boy's eye." Beck said. I felt his eyes staring into my head waiting for me to turn to him. I didn't instead I got up and made my way back into the gymnasium. For the rest of sport I decided to ignore all the nasty comments I got from the cheerleaders. After gym, I met Cat at my locker and we waited outside for Cat's mom to come and pick us up. If you asked me to guess Cat's mom I would of guess totally wrong. Cat's mom had light brown hair and tanned skin, and her eyes were a greenish blue and she worn 80's style clothes.

"Hey kitty Cat, is this your friend Jade that you've been talking about all week." She said in a tangy accent.

"Yep. Jadey this is my mom Michelle, mom this is Jadey."

"Jade." I corrected. The journey to back to Cat's house took ten minutes. Cat lived in an apartment block. Michelle typed in the code for the building and let Cat and I in.

"Oh Cat I just got a text from you Nona, she needs me to come and look after a couple of kids. Will you be alright to look after yourselves?" She asked.

"Yeah I think we will be Ok." Cat said and then showed me the way up to her room. As assumed her room had pink everywhere.

"This is my room Jadey. Hey there Mr. Purple what did you do today?" She asked the purple giraffe sitting on her bed. I sat down on her pink bed and scowled at the colour.

"So Jadey tell me, do you like Beck?" She questioned.

"I don't have conversations about my feelings." I stated.

"Oh, come on Jadey, you know you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone, promise." She giggled I turned to face her and let out a sigh.

"I don't know okay, I don't know." I finally tell her.

"Well he likes you, a lot. He told me the other day but me not to tell you, but now you told me you liked him so it's ok!" She gushed.

"I told you I don't like him!" I shouted.

"Your just in denial." Who could of guessed that Cat could be so smart at times.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Jadey."

"Ok fine maybe I like him a little but you can't tell him anything or I will kill you very slowly and very painfully." I threatened. I saw get out her phone, text someone, and then put her phone away again.

"Cat, who did you just text." I said slowly getting a suspicion on who it was.

"Oh you know I was just texting, Mr. purple see, ping. Look Mr. Purple check your phone." Cat said nervously.

"Cat give me your phone… now." I said looking at her straight in the eye. She gulped and slowly handed me her pear phone. I unlocked her phone and looked into her messages. She had texted Beck.

_Hey Beck it's Cat and Jadey,_

_We were just wondering if you wanted to come over?_

_Hehe isn't this so cool we are texting but talking haha_

_Mr. purple thinks it's cool_

"You invited him over!" I shouted.

"Well, yeah that way you can tell him that you like him and that way I don't get killed." Again cat was being smart. _What the actual hell. _

"I'm leaving." And with that I got up and left. Cat tried to pull me back but I was to strong and continued to walk forward. I had just opened the door and smacked straight into… Beck.

"Oh hey Jade looks like we are making a habit of bumping into each other." Beck said with a smirk forming on his lips. I ignored him and walked off.

"Bye Cat and Beck, you to have fun." I continued to walk toward the general direction of my house but I had no idea where I was since I had never been to Cats house before. I had walked for about 20 minutes when I heard a honk. I turned to see who it was. Ryder, that's who it was.

"Well do you want a ride home or what!" He shouted at me.

"Fine." I said walking to his car and getting in.

"What are you doing walking around here all alone on a Friday evening?" Ryder questioned.

"Nothing, Cat just annoyed me by inviting Beck over." I said in exasperation.

"Ah don't worry about Beck, he's the ladies man. He can get any girl he wants. Though recently he hasn't gone out with someone. I wonder which girl he is chasing." I didn't say anything to that.

"Hey do you want to go catch a coffee with me or something since I've got you in the car."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes I said no I want to go home." Ryder gave a bit of a huff and them drove off with my directions to my house. Just as I was getting out of Ryder's car he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"You know I'd really like to get to know you more." He said.

"Bye." I replied and slammed the car door shut. I made my way inside an was met by an unhappy looking Genevieve.

"Where do you think you were Jadelyn?" She raised her voice.

"I was at a friends house." I stated and made my way to the stairs.

"You don't have friends you horrible little brat now where were you?" She questioned again.

"It's none of your business where I was, and it's not as if you care either." I shout and then storm upstairs into my bedroom. I was lying on my bed when my phone buzzed.

_Hey Jadey it's Cat _

_I didn't mean to upset you._

_Are you at home now?_

I replied telling her I was fine and then went to go shower. I had just gotten out of the shower when I noticed I had 3 new messages. I opened up my phone. The first message was from Cat,

_Kk :)_

The second message was from Ryder,

_I was wondering if you wanted to come to a beach party tomorrow at 6 pm Venice Beach?_

Yeah maybe, I'll see if Cat wants to come. The third was from Beck, argh why him?

_Hey just wondering if you want to do a line runs through with me on Sunday. Call me._

_Beck_

Now that was defiantly tempting. I texted Cat about the party, and then dialed in Beck's number to hear what he wanted to say.

**Hey guys Chapter four done, anyone have any ideas about something they want to happen. Tell me**

**-903connie101 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update things are getting a little bit busy with my schools production coming up so I have a lot of rehearsals and then add swimming training on top of that. I have no time but never the less I am trying to write in my free time :) I love you review and a special thanks to I heart BadeCabbieHameadJayna for you reviews. Also thanks for your ideas Coolcat26 I will take them in to consideration :) ok enough banter here is Chapter 5.**

The phone rang once, twice, three times and then I heard Beck on the other side of the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Beck spoke calmly into the phone. I swore I could hear sizzling in the background.

"Jade, you asked me to call you." I stated into the phone

"Oh hey Jade," Beck's voiced perked up, "I didn't actually think you were going to call."

"Well I did." I said.

"Oh well, I was wondering if, you know, wanted to come over to run through our lines." I didn't say anything.

"On Sunday" He stuttered.

"Yeah sure, I'm coming over at 2:00 sharp be ready." I spoke. I didn't want to be on the phone much longer so I took it away from my ear, but before I hit the end call button I heard Beck ask me if I was going to the beach party on Saturday. I hung up and looked at my phone seeing that Cat had texted me back,

_YESSSSSS! Jadey thanks for inviting me! I don't get invited to things very often. OMG yea should I come over to your house before so we can arrive together? OMG this is so exciting! _

Her happiness sometimes made me sick, but it was nice to know there was someone else on the planet that didn't get invited to things very often. I didn't want her to get judged by Genevieve so I thought that it would be a lot better if we came separately. I'd probably have to catch the bus there but I didn't mind being independent was normal to me.

_Let's just meet up on the beach_

I texted her back, then turned off my lights and went to bed.

Saturday evening came quicker than I thought it would. I was going through my wardrobe to see what I could wear. In the end I decided to go for a black bikini with gold band around the hem of the bottoms and around the bottom of the top. I slipped on a dark red singlet over the top and put on a pair of my ripped up black shorts. I applied a thick line of waterproof eyeliner and waterproof dark eye shadow. I yelled to my dad that I was going out and didn't even wait for his reply. I climbed on the bus and arrived a Venice beach right on 6:00. The beach was already crowded with teenagers dancing to loud music. I texted Cat to see if she was here but I didn't get a reply instead I felt a little hand tap my shoulder. Cat was stood right behind me in a pair of pink shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Hey Jadey, shall we go see if we can find anyone we know?" She asked. I nodded and we headed for the pack of people on the beach. Domino by Jessie J was blasting out of the speakers on the beach. Cat and I weaved are way through the people looking for any familiar faces. I recognised a few faces from my old school but I didn't want to go and talk to them. By the time it was 6:30 we hadn't seen anyone we knew but Cat and I had realised that we were the only girls who still had our shorts on and weren't displaying our bikini tops. I looked at Cat and she nodded wanting to blend into the crowd. We slid our shirt of and attached them to our shirts about ten seconds after this I ran straight into Ryder.

"Jade you made it, you look super hot by the way." He flirted.

"Ewe." I all I said.

"Hey can I get you a drink?" He said taking my hand and headed somewhere. I quickly took my hand out of his.

"I never said yes!" I shouted. I turned again to see if I could find Cat but the little redhead was enjoying the attention from four boys and dancing to 'Give me Everything' by Pitbull. I suddenly realised I was by myself. I felt a set of hand land on my hips. I quickly snapped around and was met by the eyes of a complete stranger.

"Get your hands off me!" I screamed at him. I backed away and then. I spotted Beck through the crowd of girls surrounding him. His eyes met mine and then he yelled out to me,

"Hey Jade." I walked over to him.

"I didn't think you were coming." He said flashing me his flirtatious smile.

"Yeah well, Ryder Daniels invited me." I said. Speak of the devil, Ryder appeared out of nowhere, and started dancing around us and handed me a drink and one to Beck. As soon as I took a sip I knew that what I was drinking wasn't a normal drink. I was drinking beer. Beck spit out the drink but I didn't want to look like an idiot and spit it out to so instead I chugged the whole glass. The alcohol went straight to my brain and I felt myself beginning to lose control. I started dancing around with Beck who looked completely shocked. The next hour passed in a blur all I remembered was getting another cup shoved in my hand and me drowning it again. Ryder was holding my hips and we were dancing, I chugged another glass this time I was dancing with a stranger. I heard my name being called by a familiar voice but I couldn't think straight anymore. The voice got closer and grabbed my hand. I took my hand away and yelled something along the lines of 'I'm fine' 'leave me alone' 'I think I'm going to be sick' as soon as I realised that the hand grabbed mine again and raced me out of the crowd. I soon found my head over a bin and I was throwing up the contents of my stomach. The hand was rubbing my back and then I blacked out.

I woke up and I had no idea were I was. The room was a calm blue with white rims around the room. The sheets were grey there was a dressing table a desk and chair all white. Sitting on the chair was a really nice looking woman who looked about mid forties.

"You had a bit of a rough night last night." She said getting up and bringing me a couple of Advil's which I was grateful for because I had a throbbing headache.

"Where the hell am I?" I growled.

"Your in our spare room. Beck phoned me up last night after you fainted from all the alcohol you consumed. He said that you didn't know that you were drinking strong beer. You didn't have your phone on you and Beck didn't know your house number so we just brought you here and thought that when you woke up you'd be able to call your parents." She smiled. I nearly spat out my water. I was in Beck house. Oh shit. I heard someone knock on the door and Beck mom call him or her in.

"Mommy, Becky won't give me the TV remote." The little girl whined. "Oh who is that mommy?" She asked

"This is Jade, Jessica. One of Beck's friends." Beck's mum said.

"Oh she the girl Beck is always talking about isn't she mommy." The little girl Jessica giggled. I widened my eyes. Beck talked about me.

"Oh I'm sorry Jade this is Jessica, Beck's 10 year old younger sister, and I'm Georgia, Beck's mom. Jess, tell Beck I said it was your turn in the TV and that Jade has woken up." The little girl ran off squealing. It was about a minute of silence before I heard louder footsteps climb some stairs and then Beck opened the door.

"Hey Jade, are you feeling better? I called Cat and told her where you are." He said coming over and sitting himself down on the bed next to his mom. It struck me then the similarity between Beck and his mother. They both had those deep brown eyes and thick black hair, though his mother's skin was a lot lighter than his.

"Um, thanks for looking after me Beck and ah…" I had forgotten Beck's mom's name.

"Georgia." She prompted.

"Oh, right. Thankyou Georgia, but I probably should get home before my dad and step-momster rip my head off." I said.

"Ok would you like me to drive you or do you want them to come and pick you up Georgia asked.

"So I don't have to deal with their yelling in the car would it be ok, if you dropped me off?" I asked. Getting drunk had really affected me. I wasn't being the sharp nasty Jade as normal. It was weird and I didn't like it very much.

"Sure Jade lets go." Georgia said. I got out of bed and suddenly lost my balance but then I felt wot hands land on my shoulders to steady me.

"Are you sure your ok?" Beck asked not letting go of me. I nodded and made my way out of the door following Georgia.

"Let me just get my car keys Jade, do you want anything to eat before we go?" She asked.

"No." I responded.

"Ok let's go then, Jess are you going to be ok by your self? I'm going to drop Jade home and Beck is coming with me." Georgia asked. The little girl stuck her thumb up in the air keeping her eyes glued to the TV. We walked out of the door and got into the car. Beck decided to sit next to me in the back. I directed Georgia to my house and it turned out that Beck only lived about 10 minutes away from me. I got out of the car and Beck said to me,

"Hey Jade don't worry about coming over later you should probably get some sleep. I'll text you later." I nodded in response and then shut the car door and head towards my large front door bracing myself for what was on the other side.

**So did you like it? Tell me in a review or in a PM. If you have any ideas or certain request let me know too and I'll see what I can do. **

**-903connie101 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey I had a really good idea last night but it is a bit far away yet but I really excited to get to it so it means more updates! Yes! **

I opened the door to a very angry looking Genevieve and father.

"What the hell do you think you were doing going out to a beach party at 7:00, secondly what the hell were you thinking, getting drunk, honestly Jadelyn. Then I receive a phone call for an idiotic girl telling me that you're at a boy's house. You had better still be a virgin Jadelyn or else you are going to be in even more trouble than you are already in." My father said.

"Well you usually don't care what I do, A. I got drunk because I didn't want to look like an idiot, B. And for god's sake I'm still a virgin and I was at a boy's house because he actually cared enough to take care of me." I yelled. Genevieve face was in fury. My father looked as if he was going to explode though. What Genevieve did next took me completely by surprise. She slapped me across my face. Hard. I didn't bring my hand to my stinging face because that would show weakness, and I never show weakness. My father took the next move and smacked me across the other cheek.

"You are a disgrace Jadelyn. You are grounded for three months, and you are not going to be in the school musical." My dad shouted in my face.

"I don't care! It's not as if I'm going to listen to you." I shouted and then stormed upstairs to my room for space to nurse my poor aching head.

Monday couldn't come quick enough. My day didn't start out well when my dad forced me to get in the car with him so he knew that I actually went to school that day. I got out of the shiny white Porsche and made my way to the entrance to Hollywood Arts. The first person I saw was Cat. She came running up to me and gave me a huge hug telling me all about how worried she was. After I calmed her down and screamed at her to get off me, we headed to Sikowitz's classroom for registration.

"Heya Jade, are you feeling better?" I heard a familiar voice ask from beside me. Of course I should have guessed it would be him to ask me if I was ok.

"I'm fine." I said and then stared of into the distance. Obviously he didn't get the vibe that I didn't want to talk.

"Well my mum just wanted me to ask. By the way Jade have you learnt an of your lines for the musical yet, because I was wondering if you wanted to make up on our miss out on Sunday's line run. Only if you want to though because I know we have a rehearsal tonight and everything and that my be enough if you know what I'm saying." Beck began to stutter.

"Tell her I'm fine." I left the other question unanswered as I was still pissed off with my dad about the whole play situation. I was still the lead in the play as far as I was concerned but I don't know what my dad may have done to convince the school otherwise. Sikowitz came in the classroom drinking from a coconut as usual but with less enthusiasm.

"Jade we need to talk." He said taking the straw away from his mouth. I walked over to him and he pulled out a chair for me to sit down in.

"We received a visit from your Father this morning and we have been forced to withdraw you from the musical. If it were up to me I would ignore that and go on with it but because of his reasons he has request that you are completely removed from the play." Sikowitz said in a sad tone. I just sat there, mouth wide open. I was so angry I couldn't shout or yell or fume or do anything. I could only stare. I stared at Sikowitz, then my eyes flicked around the room to Cat, who was happily chatting away to Robbie. To André who had originally gotten me to audition for the play and finally beck, which was the person, I was meant to co-star with. I flicked my eyes back to Sikowitz and yelled,

"What the hell, he can't do that, He can't just march right in and take my lead away from me." By now all of the eyes in the classroom were on me. I screamed on frustration and then stormed out of the classroom. So much for going to period one I was going to ditch that. I sat in the janitors closet, the door was locked and the lights were out. Tears were slowly running down my face, I never cry in front of people ever, in fact I rarely cry in its self but today I had too. I was cutting up everything in the closet from bins to packets of sponges. I was singing to my self quietly to, I didn't even hear the person picking the lock and come and sit next to me I was so deep into my own world. It wasn't until they spoke that I noticed.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I knew instantly that it was Beck sitting beside me. I immediately froze. No, Beck can't see me like this. I through down my scissors and made a move for the door as quickly as possible but Beck was quicker. He stood in front of me and asked me again,

"Jade, tell me what happened and then I'll get out of your way."

"No, just move you asshole." I yelled. Beck was completely unmoved by my words and continued standing in front of the door. I refused to tell him so we stood there in silence for twenty minutes, Beck staring at me, and I was staring at the door.

"I know this is probably a really bad time to tell you this Jade but I really care about you, and I really like you too. You are amazing and I don't like you being upset. Can you please tell me what happened?" I finally looked at Beck. He did look genuinely concerned but it didn't bother me. I started processing what he said, he liked me, well I already knew that, but he cared about me. He would be the second person in the world that I remember actually caring about me. The first person I knew was my cousin Beca. I knew she cared about me, she told me every time we talked. She'd been through a similar situation like me. My aunt and uncle went through a bad divorce when Beca was 13 and I was 12. It was only to years ago, but she came to me because I had already gone through my parents divorce and she wanted to talk to someone. We became close during that time and she was the first person to ever tell me that they cared about me. But now there was Beck. He said he cared, so why don't I tell him. Well, here's the answer. I never show my emotions, unless I'm by myself. Beck nudged me as if to tell him and I finally lost my internal battle and started to tell him about what happened when got home. I told him about the threat that my dad gave me and how he went through with it and that I was no longer the lead in musical. Beck gasped. He was as shocked as I was. Now that I had told him I felt like it was appropriate to shove him out of the way to get to the bathroom and clean up.

When I got home I went straight up to my room and decided to call the one person I could talk to. Beca. I dialed her number. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey Jade long time, no talk. How are things?" she answered.

"Horrible. I got the lead in the school musical and my dad just got the part taken away from me." I shouted into the phone. It took Beca a second to process what I had said and then I heard her gasp.

"Oh Jade, I'm so sorry. Well my life is pretty horrible at the moment to my dad's getting re-married to a bitch called Sheila."

"Yeah I know how that feels, I've got the step monster Genevieve."

"Ugh, why do people marry if they are only going to get divorced and force their children to get used to their horrible new partners?"

"I know right, I can't stand Genevieve just yesterday she slapped me across the face and my dad didn't do anything about it instead, he slapped me too!"

"You can see our dads are brothers can't you."

"Yeah and the worst thing is hat they have so much money that they can pay lawyers to keep us away from our mums even though my mum's house isn't much better than dads."

"Hey Jade it's ok, maybe you can come over east during the holidays. It would be really good to see you again."

"Yeah maybe, it would be nice to finally escape my dad grasp for a few weeks I'll see if I can talk to him." I said. We exchanged our goodbyes and then rung off. I was only calm and emotional with Beca. I was in my own world until about 8:00 when my stomach started grumbling. I started to prepare my self some supper, a light salad and chicken wrap. My phone rang again halfway through the preparation of my wrap. Beck, I picked up the phone and held it to my ear with my shoulder and continued preparing my wrap.

"What do you want?" I shouted into the phone.

"I just wanted to tell you rehearsals suck now your not I the musical, André through a hissy fit at the teachers and stormed out when he heard the news. Though he's back now. Ashley has the lead now. I'm so sorry this happened, Ryder was really angry too, but he yelled something about you being his girlfriend. Is that true?" I stopped cutting up my lettuce when Beck told me that.

"Are you serious? Do you really think I'd stoop that low? God Beck." I shouted. Then I hung up I was sick of him. I only had about thirty seconds of peace before he rang again. I just let my phone ring. Beck called about ten times and I kept ignoring his calls. He pissed me off so now, I'm not going to talk to him, simple as that. I ate my supper and went back upstairs and locked my self in my room. I had nothing to do. I hated having nothing to do, so I opened up my laptop and logged on to the slap. I changed my status to

_My freaking father got me kicked out of the play. Now I'm sitting here as bored as hell._

_Feeling: Pissed _

I scrolled through other profiles cat had something random as her status, _Mr. Purple is laughing at my jokes. Haha He's the best haha Feeling: laughy ahahaha_. I moved onto André, who had something interesting, _I think I'm gonna kill someone Feeling: dangerous_. Not that was a status I liked. I clicked on Beck's status next and what was written there gave me a bit of a surprise, _Jade West stop ignoring me! Feeling: ignored. _Well good. I liked making people feel miserable. I accidently clicked on something that brought me to a page that pissed me off so much. Ashley Martian _Status: OMG I got the lead role in the musical. Yea! Feeling: Extremely-excited._ I slammed my laptop shut. God damn it! I got out my pair of scissors and made my way over to the pile of magazines in the corner of my room and started cutting one up. Then my phone rang again, Beck. _What the hell does he want! _I mentally shouted.

**OK guys, thanks for all your messages but please leave a review, thanks xx**

**-903connie101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys what's up. I'm in a really good mood because I got my target grades for my GCSE's and they are all either A/A*! Anyway moving on I see people want to know what is going to happen… well read and find out ;) P.S I warn you this chapter has some pretty strong language in it.**

_Ring. Ring. _My phone kept buzzing and I was contemplating stabbing my scissors through it. In the end I picked up just so I could scream down the phone and tell Beck to piss off. '

"Beck, I'm in a really bad mood and if you call me one more fucking time I swear to god you will not want to turn up to school tomorrow!" I screamed.

"The musical has been cancelled." Beck said calmly. I was about to go into yet another rant, when what he said hit me.

"Wait what did you say?" I asked just to make sure my hearing was right.

"I said that they've cancelled the musical because André said he didn't want a talentless singer singing his songs and Ryder walked out because he wasn't going to be able to co-star with you anymore. After that Cat said that you were made for that role and if you couldn't star in it then they should cancel it, Sikowitz actually listened to her and cancelled Scandal. The show is got happening anymore." Beck finished. My mouth gaped open. Just because I was no longer the lead in the musical… it was cancelled. _Haha they wanted me to be the lead not some rich bitch, well, cheerleading idiot as the lead._

"Ah… well I'm going to hang up now." I stated, but before I could Beck started talking again. I groaned in frustration.

"Wait, Jade. Do you want to come over tomorrow after Cat and André are coming and I wanted to know if you'd like to come as well?" I contemplated Beck's request.

"Well, I'm kind of grounded at the moment but yeah sure I'll come over." Then I hung up. I lay in the pile of cut up magazine scissors in hand staring at the ceiling. The painted dark green vine of ivy leaves that swirled over that part of the roof enchanted me. I lay there staring, letting my mind wonder. The anger that had built up had completely left me. I left myself being pulled into a deep sleep.

_They stood there together, one nine the other ten. In all black both of the girl's dark brown hair had been pulled back into dark curly ponytails. They started their duet catching the audience's attention at the first note. _

_'There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine.'_

_Then the older girl blended in a different song the notes molding together perfectly. _

_'Imagine there's no heaven.'_

_The songs continued in perfect harmony. Everyone had their eyes on them. When the piece finished, the crowd erupted in claps. That is when the little girls felt truly happy. Little did one know that, that night was the last night of happiness she was going to have in a very long time. _

I shot up, panting, out of breath. I looked around my room; I was still on the floor with my phone next to me. I sat up and climbed into bed letting the dreary voice leave my head so I could have a peaceful nights sleep, but something kept keeping me awake. The duet that Beca and I sang all those years ago kept playing in my head. That was the last time I was truly happy and I haven't been since. How many years does it make that, five years? It's been five years since I was truly happy. It was that thought that kept me up for the rest of the night. When my alarm went of for once I wasn't angry about it. I got up and dressed then made my way to the bus stop. I sat there for a minute then the bus came. I made use of the spare seat and sat down. I stared ahead of me. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I growled and turned my head to look at the person.

"Um, I think you left your bag by the stop." I looked at the stop and the little girl was right. I quickly jumped off the bus to grab my bag. I had just picked it up when heard the noise of something pulling away from the curb. _Shit!_ I turned just in time to see the bus drive away. I wasn't about to make a fool of my self and run after the bus but I couldn't think if what else I was going to do. Then suddenly I saw a car pull up in front of my stop.

"Was that your bus?" Beck asked out of the passenger window. I nodded. "Do you want a lift to school?" Obviously knowing the answer. I nodded again and Beck climbed out of his car to open the side door for me. I slid into the back and found myself sitting next to Beck's little sister, Jessica.

"Hey, I remember you. You're the girl Beck brought home last weekend." Then she came up close to my ear and whispered in it. "I think he likes you." The little girl snickered, a little smirk formed on my lips. We listened to the radio all the way to school were Beck and I got out.

"Thanks mom." Beck said as he walked away.

"Thanks." I surprised myself as I said it to Beck's mum.

"That's alright anytime sweet heart." Georgia said. I caught up to Beck and we walked into school together. Cat came running up to me and started telling me all about how the play had been cancelled and blah, blah, blah. I made my to my locker telling Cat that I would meet her there in a minute after I got my books. I walked into registration and took a seat next to Cat who continued her little conversation with me. I continued throughout the day in a haze going to and from classes. It wasn't until I arrived at Beck's house that people started asking me questions.

"Jadey are you okay?" Cat was the first to ask

"Yeah, you've been seeming a little bit of all day." André added.

"Yeah I just had a weird night last night. I'm ok now. " I said. I began to snap out of my haze as I got into talking with Cat, André and Beck. As the time turned to six Cat started squealing, which really broke me out of my trance.

"What the hack Cat!" I screamed.

"It's six now Jadey. That means it's late enough to play truth or dare!" Cat squealed again.

"Okay, okay Cat, you start then. Truth or dare?" André said.

"Um, dare." She said.

"Ok go and put an ice cube under you armpit for a minute." André said.

"Kk" Cat said and ran of down stairs in hunt for and ice cube.

"Ok, you next Jade." André said.

"Fine, André, truth of dare?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go with truth because I'm a little scared of what you would dare me to do." André answered honestly.

"Good choice. Ok, What would you say in three words to describe your crush?" I asked. André blushed a little as he answered.

"Um, she is short has brown hair and has dark skin." He said. Cat ran into the room and sat down.

"Ok are you ready to time me?" Cat squealed ice block in hand.

"Yup," Beck said pulling out his phone. "Ready go." Cat started giggling and then started playing with her hair. Not the reaction any of us were expecting.

"What you all are staring at me?" Cat said.

"Yeah well usually people scream because the ice block is so cold." André explained.

"Oh, no I do this all the time. It's not cold anymore." Cat said smiling. We all gave her a confused look and then continued the game.

"I think it's my turn now." Beck said. "Alright Jade truth or dare?" I, being Jade west, always choose dare.

"Dare." I said. Beck looked down for a second and then started to speak.

"I dare you to say truth for the next two rounds."

"No, way that's so unfair." I said.

"You did ask for a dare Jade." André contributed. I hissed at him and the through up his hands in surrender.

"Oh way its my turn now, whenever I play this at home with Mr. purple and my brother he always…" Cat started.

"Ok Cat back to the game." André said.

"Yea, I love games. Jadey truth or dare?" Cat asked me. _Damn you Beck._

"Truth." I grumbled.

"Jadey, do you like Becky?" She asked a cheeky half smile spread across her face. I looked over to Beck who had gone bright red in the cheeks and André looked surprised that a good question came out of Cat. The hard part of Cat question was that I didn't know the answer myself. Some days I did some days he annoyed the shit out of me. I glanced over to Beck again and got caught in his brown eyes.

"Cat in answer to your question. Yes, yes I do like Beck." The whole room went silent. Everyone's eyes were ten times bigger than they usually were, with shock.

"Um guys your looking at me like I just told you I dropped an atomic bomb in Hollywood."

"Yeah well you kinda did." André said. "My turn, Beck, do you like Jade?"

"Dude I think the way this works…" Beck started, but André cut him off,

"Dude, just answer my question."

"Yeah I do like Jade, in fact I really, really like Jade." Beck stated. Two turns were up yes, that meant that I could go back to dares thank God.

"Jadey, truth or dare?" Cat asked.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to go on a date with Beck, tomorrow, after school." I nearly chocked on the air I was breathing in.

"Sorry Cat what did you say?" I asked my eyes now ten times bigger than they usually were.

"I said, I dare you to go on a date with Beck tomorrow." Cat repeated. I stared at her blank faced.

**SO tell what you think in a review. Thanks**

**-903connie101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Heya so I'm in the play 'The Tempest' that my school is holding and opening night is Wednesday I'm so excited, oh and guys thanks so much for the reviews, they mean a lot :) **

I looked around the room. André had a little smirk on his face, Cat was smiling like an idiot and well I can't describe Beck's face it was a mixture between shock, excitement, fear, terror, eagerness and well every emotion in the book.

"Fine, on one condition Cat you come with me to get something done on Saturday."

"Kk!" She squealed and started giggling.

"Jadelyn!" My dad screamed as I walked through the door. I groaned and continued walking towards my room.

"Jadelyn stop walking this second. You are grounded at the moment which means you come home straight after school." I ignored him again, and continued walking. I heard my father begin to walk after me. He came around in front of me and put a hand out to grab my arm, forcing me to stop.

"Jadelyn, you listen to me you are to come straight home after school everyday, and if you don't there will be consequences that you will not like in the slightest. Jade, do you here me!" He whispered harshly.

"Yet I hate to break it to you father," I spat, "I have a date tomorrow with I guy who actually likes me for who I am, so I'm sorry I won't be obeying your rules." I whispered back in the same tone. My dad, whose hand was tightly gripped onto my arm, tightened his hand.

"You little bitch!" He yelled. "I knew you were just like your mother sneaking around behind my back. I know you Jadelyn you are a crafty little witch, and a spoilt little brat to."

"I'm not like my mother, she is screwed up, yeah, but at least she lets me do my own thing unlike you. You think you have control over me. You think you can make an impact on me but you can't, you're not a father to me, you a sore excuse for a man. You try to keep me locked up and away from what I love because seeing me miserable is what makes you happy. I'm sure of it, that's why you hit mum because seeing her happy made you feel sick. That's why she turned to drugs because she needed numbing for her heart that was slowly being torn apart by you and your foolish ways." I spat back, at that my father kicked me in the shins hard and slapped me across the cheek. I stood my ground and turned my head so he could slap my other cheek. He did and then kicked me in the other shin so hard that I collapsed to the ground.

"You foolish little girl!" It was the lat thing I heard before I felt a strong pain to the head and I blacked out.

**Cat's POV**

"Hey André have you seen Jadey today? She wasn't here first or second and she isn't answering any of my calls or texts." I said

"Nah, I haven't seen her around go check with Beck." André answered. I skipped of to go find Beck, because surely Becky would know were Jadey is.

"Beck!" I shouted.

"Oh hey Cat, you haven't seen Jade today have you?" Beck asked me. _Oh, phooey that's what I was going to ask him. _I scratched my head.

"That's what I was about to ask you! Isn't it weird how we were both thinking similar things, ahaha I love it when things like that happen its was like when me and my brother…" I started but Beck interrupted me.

"Cat, do you have any idea were Jade may be?"

"Oh right, no. She hasn't answered any of my texts or calls and you guys have your date tonight. Maybe she hasn't come into school to avoid it." I said and Beck face fell. He walked away from me and then I saw Robbie.

"Hey Robbie I want to talk to you, Robbie!" I squealed.

**Beck's POV**

_Of course that's why she isn't here today. She doesn't want to go out on a date with me. I was actually really excited for it but now I know she was just joking with me, she must have known before. Oh my gosh, how could I be so stupid! _

"Hey Beck are you ok, you kinda mumbling to yourself." André asked me as we were leaving school for the car park were our mums pick us up.

"Oh yeah just fine." I sighed. My mum came and picked me up and I went through the motions of the rest of the evening, numb from being so stupid. I called Jade and her phone rang and rang and rang until it went to her voice mail.

"Hey Jade it's me Beck. I was just calling to let you know that I guessed your joke and I hope that we can still be friends." I said and then hung up. I called again and again but still received no answer. I texted her to but I got no reply. Thursday went by and Friday went by but it wasn't until Monday when Cat cam rushing into school completely freaked out that I finally got worried about Jade.

"Back, I'm super scared. So, you know how Jadey told me that we were going to do something on Saturday together well I called her and called her but she didn't pick up. So, I called her dad and he got really angry that someone was calling for Jade. He yelled at me but before he hung up I heard a girl scream my name. I think it was Jadey and I don't know what to do Beck because I've never gone to her house before because she always wants to come to mine." I suddenly realised that Jade may not be ill or anything. I got up and started dialling my mum's number.

"Thank you Cat I'll see if I can find anything out ok." The phone rang once twice but then She picked up.

"Beck aren't you meant to be in school right now what's up?" My mum said casually into the phone.

"Ok you know the girl Jade who I brought home a couple of weeks ago?" I asked.

"Yeah I remember her, she's lovely but what has that got anything to do with a call in the middle of the day."

"I think she may be in trouble, a lot of trouble."

"Ok…"

"She hasn't been at school since Wednesday and hasn't answered anyone calls or text, so Cat called her dad and she heard Jade screaming in the back ground."

"Oh my gosh, I'll call the police right now." Then she hung up. I waited anxiously for the rest of the day waiting until I saw my mum. When I saw our car drive into the parking lot I sprinted to it.

"Beck I called the police and they went to the house and a lovely lady answered the door called Genevieve and she said that Jade has the flu and can't leave her bed at the moment and she was grounded before and had her phone confiscated, hence the reason why she hadn't been answering any calls or texts."

"Mom, Genevieve hates Jade." I said. "Can we please drive to her house? I want to check on her even if she is ill."

"Alright Beck." My mum sighed and then we pulled out of the parking lot. When we arrived at Jade house I jumped out of the car and jogged up to the front door. I put my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything when I was sure I couldn't hear anything I knocked on the door, it was swiftly answered by a lady whom I guessed was Genevieve.

"How can I help you?" She said with a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Um would it be okay if I saw Jade? I'm her friend from school." I said

"No I'm sorry but Jade is sick with… the chicken pox and so you can't see her today."

"But my mu said that you said that Jade had the flu earlier. Now she has the chicken pox?"

"Yeah, that's right she has the flu, can't stop the coughing." Genevieve smiled. That's when I heard Jade yell,

"Please help me!" "Stop, stop!"

"um, what was that?" I asked worry leaking into my voice.

"Um, that was the family dog." God this woman was an idiot.

"Dog's can't talk." I said and then pushed past her and ran into the huge house. I heard the lady's heels clicking behind me so I made a dash up the stairs leading of from the kitchen where the yelp was coming from. Once I reached the top I saw a black door amongst all the white ones and I knew that must be Jade's room. I grabbed the handle and flung the door open, what I saw next was terrifying.

**So what do you think? Tell me in a review. Tell me 903connie101 wanna know. Haha :)**

**-903connie101**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ok so it looks as if people got a little annoyed with the last cliffhanger. Haha good thing I'm updating then because other wise….. well lets not go into that. Right that's enough ramble, here is Chapter 9**

**Beck's POV**

She was on the ground. Jade was on the ground crying. Blood dripping for her cheek and her clothes slightly tattered. The worst thing was the father, rage pouring out of his eyes as he slapped Jade across the cheek again. She screamed in pain. Then Jade saw me, her eyes filled with worry,

"Go, get out of here!" She screamed. And her father slapped her again before turning towards me. He charged at me and pushed me out of the doorframe and shut and locked Jade's door.

"What do you think you are doing here boy?" He asked in a cold voice. I gulped,

"I came to see Jade because Genevieve said she was sick and I care about your daughter sir." I said terrified if I said the wrong thing that he would hit me too.

"No one care about Jade. Get out of here boy." He said.

"No." I croaked.

"No?" Jade's father answered, inching closer to my face. I gulped again. Then I heard a kick against Jade's door. Then another kick, before a third and final blow that broke the lock on the door.

"Jadelyn!" Her father yelled.

"Don't hurt him please. Don't hurt him." She screamed.

"Jade!" I screamed and ran towards her. I was expecting Jade's father to pull me of Jade when I pulled her into a tight hug, and she rested all her wait on me. Instead Jade's father turned towards us.

"This is the boy isn't it Jade?" Her father sneered. "You fool, no person can deal with Jade for more than a couple of weeks. You have to discipline her, smack her until she screams to get her to understand and stop, I only just got the message across to her that a girl who does not obey the rules that her father put in place will receive punishment."

"Please dad." Jade whispered. Her father tensed but then relaxed as if she was nothing to him anymore, and walked away. I quickly adjusted Jade to a position where I was able to carry her and made my way down the stairs. Every moment I was expecting her dad or Genevieve to pop out of know where and pry Jade from my arms, but they didn't I went out of the front door with jade in my arms and no one stopped me. I was almost scary that the West's just disappeared. I walked with Jade still in my arms over to the car where my mum was speechless in shock.

**Jade's POV **

He was holding me. He took me away, but I know I have to go back; no one can here about this. If the police find out they will put me in foster care, send me off to a random family half way across the country. I can't live with my mum she lives to far away form school and she is addicted to drugs. So I have to go back so I can stay at Hollywood arts the only place where… I think I have friends. I heard Becks mum talking to Beck about taking me to the hospital and they started loading me into the car.

"No, please don't take me to the hospital. No one can know about this. I know you think it's for the best but really if people find out about this they will send me into foster care and I can't afford to be taken away from the one school that actually accepts me. Please, I beg you do not take me to hospital." I said the occasional word becoming a croak. I heard them talking about it but I don't know what happened because I fainted again in the back seat of Beck's car.

**Beck's POV**

"I think she fainted again." I said to my mum as we tried to get Jade out of the car. My mum sighed and helped getting her out of the car. Jessica was crying, she had never seen something as traumatizing as this before in her life. We got Jade up into the spare room where I waited until Jade woke up. I waited for almost two hours. Jade laid there peacefully many times my mum almost called the ambulance but I stopped her and told her that Jade would never forgive her and never come to us for help ever again. My mum sighed every time. When Jade started waking up I could see the shock in her face.

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't believe they listened to me. Beck must have told his mum something that convinced her that she shouldn't take me to hospital. I sat up in bed and saw Beck handing me a glass of water.

"This should just become your room you know." Beck smirked.

"I don't know I've only come to your house three time so I don't feel justified to have my own room." I said back resting my head against the backboard. I took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Is it true what you said last week?" Beck asked. He started playing with his hands nervously. I smirked at this and held him for a couple second longer before I answered.

"Yes." Beck looked up and stared me in the eye. He looked into them searching them. I just smiled a little and then Beck started to move towards me. He came and touched my hand and when I didn't flinch back he held my face. Then I couldn't bare his hesitation anymore and put my lips to his. Our first proper kiss and I felt a surge and my heart leaped out of my chest. Sparks were flying in my mind. I had kissed a few before but I had never enjoyed them half as much as the kiss I was sharing right now. I was the first to pull away.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked.

"Who said I didn't?" He smirked back. Them his mum came in.

"Oh jade your awake thank god, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes I'm feeling so much better now thank you so much, for everything." I said back shocking myself because those words don't come out of my mouth very often

"Beck we should leave Jade to sleep now." Georgia said and then they left the room Beck looking back at me one last time before he left the room. It didn't take very long from there for me to fall asleep.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and toast filling my nose. I got out of bed and stripped out of my clothes and put on the black silk pajamas that were folded up on the chair next to me along with a crème dressing gown. Beck had obviously advised Georgia on the type of clothes I wore. I stripped out of the tattered clothes I was wearing and put on the pajamas and the dressing gown and went down stairs were Georgia was standing.

"Hello Jade how did you sleep? I called the school and told them that you were just getting over your sickness and were staying at our house for the rest of today. Beck, Cat, Andrè, and Robbie are coming to visit you after school." She said.

"I slept really well, thank you again." I said. _Why do I keep saying thank you this must be a new record or something? _I finished the breakfast and talked a little with Georgia and then went back up stairs to sleep again waiting until Beck and people got back. I woke when I heard people came into my room.

"Jadey!" Cat screamed and jumped on me. "Oh Jadey I've missed you so much at school. Please never get sick again ok?" I nodded in agreement with Cat.

"Feeling better again Jade? And how did you get that massive bruise on your cheek?" André asked. Cat was still hugging me so I couldn't cover the bruise quickly.

"I walked into a door." I said. André looked at me suspiciously but then gave up and nodded. Robbie was standing in the room quietly with Rex. When they all had to go they left me and Beck sitting in the room together.

"So what are we Jade?" He asked.

"Well what do you want us to be?" I asked back. Beck gulped and started fiddling with his hands again. I decided there was only one way to get Beck to understand just how much I wanted him in my life, so I did what felt natural. I leaned in and kissed him.

"I think that answers my question." Beck said. I sighed _finally._

**Beck's POV**

She's my girlfriend. I can't believe she agreed to it. I smiled as I walked out her room to leave her to sleep. _Now I'm never letting her go._

**Ok guys I know that these last couple of chapter have been shorter than usual but I promise they will get longer. Oh, and another thing what did you think of using others POV's should I do that more or just stick to Jade's POV. Ok leave a review they mean heaps.**

**-903connie101 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ok I think I have a bit of explaining to do. First of I apologize for not updating for about four weeks, its just that I've had a lot of things going on. First I had national biathlon two weekends ago and I had my ballet exam the other week so I've had lots of training and so on a so fourth you sporting people you there know what I mean. And packing, I've had heaps of packing to do because it the end of term so I get to go home after my first term in boarding school. I know those aren't good excuses but that's why updates haven't been flooding through but I promise I will write a lot during my holidays so guys can get a lot of updates as an early Christmas present. How does that sound? Ok here we go Chapter 10…**

**Jade's POV**

It has been over a week since my incident with my dad and the step monster and surprisingly things haven't gone to badly. We had just gone back to our old relationship where we would only talk to each other when it was absolutely necessary. To make things better, Beck hadn't run away screaming from me yet and actually held his ground much better than I though he would. It was Saturday and I was planning to go see beck that afternoon just to hang out and do what Girlfriends and Boyfriends do, talk… I was on my way out of the house when my dad stopped me.

"Jade, Genevieve and I need you to do a favor for us, and before you reject it you will be paid 4000 dollars." My dad said looking up at me from behind his paper.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked suspiciously.

"You know how Genevieve is the CEO of the major fashion company well she needs a new model for a photo shoot later today because her last model dropped out earlier because she has come down with the chicken pox or something and can't be photographed like that." He said

"What time do I need to be at the studio for?" I said. There was no way I was passing up a chance to get 4000 dollars even if it was from the step monster.

"You need to be there by 11 o'clock and don't eat lunch we don't want you looking bloated for the camera." I walked away that meant I had and hour with Beck until I needed to be at the studio. I caught the bus to Beck's house and knocked on the front door. I heard Jessica in the background yelling to see if she was allowed to open the door and Georgia tell her that it was OK and for her to go ahead. The little girl peered around the corner a second later.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me Jade." I said. The little girl smiled and ran into the house.

"Beck!" She yelled, "Jades here!" Beck was down the stairs moments later and walked up to me and put his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Ewe, don't call me that." I said, but kind of regretted it after thinking it was nice to be called that. Luckily Beck is a persistent person so he would call me whatever he wants to when he wants to.

"Sure thing, babe." He grinned.

"Don't push it!" I threatened. He put his arms up in surrender, and pulled me up stairs to his room. Once we were sat on his bed we just started talking like ole friends do and I remembered that I needed to be at the studio by eleven.

"Hey Beck, sorry to interrupt you but I need to be at my step monsters studio by eleven to do some modeling for her. Do you think your mum would be able to drive me there?" I asked.

"Yeah sure let me ask her, Hey mom!" Beck shouted.

"Yeah!" Came the reply.

"Can we take Jade into the city in… ten minutes because she has to do something for Genevieve!"

"Ok, do you guys need lunch first!"

"Do you need lunch first Jade?" Beck asked me. I shook my head. "No thanks mom we just need a lift!"

"Ok sweetie be ready in ten!" I smiled to myself.

"Thanks Beck." I said. Then my mind went into chaos I rarely ever used to thank someone. Now I was doing it frequently and what's worse to my boyfriend who already has a big head about himself and it doesn't need to get any bigger.

"It's cool." And I didn't miss the smirk that plastered his face when he said that. After about ten minute we made our way down stairs to Georgia and she drove us to the step monsters work where she needed me to go for the modeling. Beck wouldn't leave me alone to work with this woman who let my father torture me last week. I didn't deny him to come with me either I kind of wanted him to be there anyway. He took my hand as we went up the elevator to go see Genevieve. Her secretary was at the desk and when she saw mw let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank god you're here, Genevieve was about to give me the sack because I couldn't get hold of you and you weren't here half an hour ago." She said.

"But my dad said be her at 11" I snapped back.

"Well, eleven in the modeling world means ten thirty now go down that hall there and see Genevieve before I get the sack." She said. I glared at her and Beck pulled he off down the hall before I could retaliate. When I walked in the room was chaos people running around Genevieve yelling at everyone and the room was a blinding white to make all matters worse. When she saw me she ran over in her pointy white high heels.

"Why are you so late?" She yelled as she dragged Beck and I over to a clothes section.

"I'm not late, dad said be here at eleven. It's eleven now so I'm here. I'm not late." I said annoyed. She mumbled something under her breath and started yelling at a designer to get me the clothes I needed to wear. The designer came up to me and looked me up and down before flashing me a flirty smile. I felt Beck stiffen beside me.

"It's ok Beck he's like 40." I winked then walked away with the designer to go and get changed.

**Beck's POV**

I saw her walk away with the old scumbag and I sighed as I began to walk around the hectic white studio. The studio was noisy full of people shouting orders at each other to prepare for the photo shoot. I stepped outside the room to get a bit of fresh air away from all the hair spray and glitter.

"So you're the boy?" I heard the high voice of Genevieve say behind me.

"I'm the boy for what?" I asked.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me I know you and jade are going out it's obvious. What makes me ponder is why you chose her, but you know each to their own tastes." She walked around me judging me. "Well I have work to get back to." And that was it, she just walked off into another room and I heard her voice shouting again. I sat down on a seat against the wall and picked of one of the hundreds of magazines and started reading through. It was all clothes, fashion and makeup.

"Having fun there?" I heard a sarcastic voice say from behind me. I looked up and I was faced with a Jade I didn't recognize.

"Whoa, white. Now that was a colour I was not expecting that I'd ever see you were." She a sigh and then pulled me up out of my seat,

"Come on I want you to be there for the photo shoot." She said. I followed behind her through a hallway or two following a cameraman. When we arrived for the photo shoot Jade was whisked away from me and joined a group of girls who looked ready for the photo shoot too. They called up a couple of names and they took their photos but I only really started paying attention when Jade's name was called. She walked on to the white sheet and the cameramen started ordering for her to pose inn different positions. This was the first time I had ever seen Jade not argue with someone who was telling her what to do. Obviously when it comes to work Jade is very dedicated. Image after image Jade was flawless. They had a fan to her right pushing her hair and flowing sparkly dress out to the side. Her mouth parted a little and her arms hung loosely at her sides. She looked so powerful; like she could beat anyone at everything and in that moment I would have believed every word that they said. At the end of her shoot she came up and whispered in my ear,

"You know it's rude to stare." Then walked away to go and get changed into outfit number two.

It was about 1:30 now and Jade had the third outfit she needed to model. She had modeled a white and a silver dress and now she was about to model a floor length gold dress.

"Hey Jade I'm going to go get some lunch." I said. She nodded and I left the building to go and find a sandwich shop to buy lunch. _Ahhh perfect a Pret A Manger, _I thought to myself. I got a toasted sandwich and Jade a salad then made my way back to the modeling building. I was just in time to see Jade take her third and final shoot. God she was good. My eyes were interrupted when Ryder Daniels stepped in front of them.

"Hey Beck why are you here?" He asked.

"Jade is here doing some modeling for her step mom." I said trying to stay cool.

"Oh really I'm here because my dad is the photographer." He took a bite of his sandwich. "Jade looks really hot in that dress don't you think Beck?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah she looks really beautiful in that dress." I said emphasizing the beautiful instead of using the demeaning word of 'hot'

"So, are you two like a thing now?" Ryder continued.

"Yeah Jade's my girlfriend." I returned.

"Ahhh, so you wouldn't be to happy if I went and hit on her after this would you?"

"Yeah I really would prefer if you didn't do that." I tried to walk away but Ryder pulled me into conversation again.

"Have you guys done it?" I stared at Ryder. Who do he think he was, asking into our private relationship.

"No!" I almost shouted, "We are fourteen for god's sake I don't turn fifteen until the end of November and Jade in April. What is wrong with you?"

"Geez calm down dude, it was just a question. I would of thought you would have seeing how hot she is."

"I would really prefer if…"

"Hey babe are you ready to go?" I heard Jade come up and ask from behind me.

"Yeah definitely." I said grabbing her hand and heading toward the doors.

"See you Beck and Jade." Ryder yelled from behind us.

"What were you talking with Ryder about?" Jade asked.

"I wasn't talking to Ryder he was just asking me questions and I was answering then simply trying to brush him off." Jade rolled her eyes at my response and then we waited in silence until e saw my mum's car drive into view to come and pick us up.

**Jade's POV**

When we arrived back at Beck's house I was exhausted, who would of thought that modeling could be tiring? We went up stairs to Beck's room and just started talking about stuff. I know a very descriptive word. After dinner we returned to Beck's room and were we started talking again.

"So what were you and Ryder talking about? You never answered my question." I said nudging his shoulder. He sighed and then started to talk,

"Well at first he asked me why I was there and I said because I was waiting for you to do all your modeling. Then he started going on about how hot you were." I laughed silently in my head and the signaled for Beck to continue. "Anyway then he started going into our relationship and that's when you came in."

"What about our relationship was he talking about?" I urged.

"Oh well he asked if we were a thing and then asked me if we had… well if we'd… you know… like done it." I couldn't contain my laughter at that. Beck was so awkward about it.

"He did not. Did he?" I laughed. Beck nodded a blush filling his cheeks. I kissed Beck on the cheek,

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that." I whispered in his ear. My phone buzzed and I read the text from my dad asking me to get home. "I've got to go Beck but I'll text you later okay?"

"Sure." He said. Then I walked out of the room still silently laughing.

**There you go. Please follow, favourite and review. Thanks **

**-903connie101**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Christmas is over and it's 40 flipping degrees where I am! Way to hot I'm basically living in my pool and on the beach. I'm going to start speeding things up a little now so let's go I present you with Chapter 11.**

I was in high spirits on Monday after my Saturday with Beck and having no arguments with the step monster or my father. It was weird to wake up and find myself in a good mood because it only happens about 12 times or less a year. I got dressed into a pair of black jeans and a low cut long sleeve dark red shirt. The bus was on time and as a result I was still in a good mood by the time I got to school. I opened my locker to grab my books for first and second period, English and the History of the arts. Well that was the easiest way to spoil my morning.

"Jadey!" I heard the brunet yell from behind me. "I had the most fabulous thing in the whole world yesterday, I was called… I was… oh yeah that's right it was called a red velvet cupcake. It was so yummy and so red! I want to be just like it!" She squealed.

"Cat you can't be like a cupcake." I said.

"Oh phooey, well maybe if I dye my hair red like the cupcake it will taste the same." Cat started bouncing up and down on the sot.

"No Cat your hair will taste just the same now as it will be when you dye it." I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen.

"Jadey can you take me to go and get my hair dyed this afternoon?" She asked.

"Well I was going to hang out with…"

"Please." Cat whined.

"Fine I'll come with you because I'm in a better mood than usual." I said starting to walk away. Cat through her arms around my back then ran off. I saw Beck at his locker and I walked over to meet him before going to registration.

"Hey Jade." He said as he stood up from his locker.

"Hey babe." I said and this earned me a little peck on the cheek. We walked to class together hand in hand and went through the motions of the day. Acting learning singing I still felt as if I were in a dream going to this school though I kept on my signature scowl. By the time the little group had come to sixth period of the day I was in a moderate mood for acting with Sikowitz.

"Good morning class!" Sikowitz yelled to us as he through open the door. I sighed and rolled my eyes then leaned my head on Beck's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around mine, bringing me closer.

"Alright class so today we are going to get… drum roll please… your result from your last project together. Move into your groups please." Beck made a move to go sit with the others but I held his arm down.

"No, they will come to us!" He gave a reluctant sigh and the rest of the group moved towards us.

"You know I bet Ponnie and her group are going to win even though she's crazy she is a fantastic suspense writer. She always wins, hence why everyone knows her and calls her crazy Ponnie." André said.

"Ok first we have Eli's group in… drum roll please… the fourth and last position with 65%. Then in third place we have… Jenny's group with 82%!" Sikowitz then scans the room with his eyes and a devilish grin appears on his face, "And in second place we have…" He holds us all in suspense for ten seconds then says, "Ponnie's group with 94% which mean's Beck's group are the winners with 98%!" everyone starts cheering and shouting apart from Ponnie's group and me because I don't like having fun. After that class and the defeat of Ponnie's group (which I still don't know how we did because of all the things that happened during the assignment) everyone began to learn our names. At first it was just Beck because he was already slightly popular in year 9 but then people from other years started talking to him and then André too. Cat, who now had bright red her like a red velvet cupcake was known all around the school for her work on that piece. Even though she is crazy and none of us can work out what wires her brain together, that girl can write and sing. Even somehow my name got out to I don't know how it happened my one day everyone just knew my name, maybe it was because I was Beck's girlfriend. The days flew past with our group's rising popularity. Over the Christmas holidays everyone received intitations to not only year 9 parties but also year 10, 11 and the occasional 12 party. Beck and I attended at least 7 or 8 Christmas parties and I was wasted at the end of at least three of them but Beck was always there to walk me back home or get a cab back to my house so his mother didn't have to see me in this state again. He was very careful to make sure he avoided the step monster and my dad so I wouldn't get punished again for getting drunk. I was also calling Beca often and we organized for her to come and spend a week with me on the next semester break. There were no family issues over Christmas and on Christmas day I was expecting coal but Genevieve actually got me a floral print dress which I obviously wouldn't were and my dad got me a notebook and a pen, which I might use but probably not because I don't like him very much. The best present I got how ever were necklaces from Beck. They were dusty golden rings on a long black chains, and Beck said I could give the other one to anyone I liked. I ran up stairs and put them on my dresser and then came down to give him the present that I got Beck which were two tickets for him and André to go and see one of Beck's favorite band The Script. He was ecstatic. We spent the rest of the day together and I was actually happy on Christmas day for the first time in many years. Later that week I went to a jeweler with the two necklaces Beck got me and got the center engraved 'Always' then a week into January when I saw Beck again I gave him the ring on the necklace and again I was happy because Beck was happy. The effect he had on me. School started again and everyone in the school now knew who we were, we were the most popular group of ninth graders there were in the school. The weeks of January went past and the February's too. On February 14th I received more boxes of chocolate then I ever thought I would. Beck wasn't pleased when he found out I had five secret admirers and I was furious with the amount of girls flirting with him that day. A day turned into the days of March then April and before I knew it Beca was on my doorstep to spend the week with me. We did a lot of talking on the first day and then Beca started showing me the remixes she had started to make. I brought her over to Beck's so he could meet her and they got along better than I had expected. When André met her he was over the moon he couldn't believe what she could do with music. Beca had the same reaction to Cat as I did but soon found out that she was so innocent that you gave her the pass for being a little bit dumb. Beca didn't really talk to much to Robbie who was always hanging on the outside of the group. Even though Beca was a year older than the rest of us she fit in to our group really well and were so sad to see her leave and made her promise she would come back to visit us sometime. After Beca left April seemed to drag by May soon came and I had a lot of planning to do with Cat, André, and somehow Robbie to plan Beck's surprise party. We decided that he probably didn't want a big thing for his 15th do we talked to his mom and decided that we would just hold a small one at his house. I was the main distracter of course, Beck and I went on dates more often than usual and spent a lot of time at my house. We were pretty sure that he had no idea on what was going on. On the night of May the 17th we through Beck's party and it was a blast everyone had fun there was obviously us and some other guys that Beck actually liked. That nigh was the first night that Beck's mum allowed me to stay over night when I wasn't sick or injured. She made it very clear though that I was not allowed to stay in Beck room. Of course nothing happened he was only newly 15 and I was still 14, no way but there was a very heated make out session that poor little Jessica walked in on and Beck had to give her a whole bag of candy to make her promise she wouldn't go tell their mom. Luckily Jessica didn't say anything and we resumed what we were doing. I crept back to the guest room later shirt in hand to get changed in to appropriate clothes for sleeping and went to sleep. I woke up the next day to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting though the room. I got up and went down stairs to investigate and saw everyone in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Jade, darling you're awake what can I get you for breakfast? Would you like some bacon, eggs, some toast?" Georgia asked.

"I loved love some bacon and some toast." I said with my mouth starting to water. I ate breakfast with Beck and Jessica and then Beck and I left the table to go back upstairs to just hang out for the rest of the day. I left around 6 o'clock in the evening. I called Beca and texted Beck, Cat and André until I fell a sleep phone in hand on my bed.

**So yeah this was kinda a filler chapter because I though things were going a little slow. Any ideas PM me or leave it in a review I always love reading them :)**

**-903connie101**


End file.
